Marcelo
Marcelo is a character and an antagonist appearing in Gangstar Rio: City of Saints. He was voiced by Philip Michael Thomas. Background Marcelo has been mentored by Andreas, the leader of the Assassinos. Since then, he has been Andreas's right-hand man. He also runs the business at the BoomDance Club. Events of Gangstar Rio Marcelo appears first when he has captured a Syndicate member who is meant to be Venancio, but it turns out he's a pretendant. This is his first and last appearance in the first Chapter of the game. Marcelo appears again after the explosion of Raul's car to give him some jobs to do, This includes a bank robbery. After Angel has done a mission for Andreas, he phones him to tell him that it's done, but Marcelo answers on the other side, telling Angel that Andreas has been killed in a drive-by. He has himself elected leader of the gang and moves into the apartment Raul had shared with Ana previously as well as into Andreas's yacht. Marcelo then blames Victor Matos and the Disciples for the murder of Andreas. Marcelo And Angel Later Drives around town,Doing Drive-bys on Disciples. During the game, when Narco is killed, Fumo is angry that Marcelo didn't have Narco replaced in the meth lab so that a lot of meth was stolen. He says that Marcelo should lead the gang instead of "spending time with his unknown puta" (who later turns out to be Ana). Marcelo has Angel done some more jobs which include killing a traitor who wanted to leave the Assassinos and report them to the police. There, he mentions Raul's intention to get out of the gang and the way he paid for it. This is a first sign showing that Marcelo is involved more that Angel has thought. Marcelo also finds out that Narco's widow Jenna has an affair with some Syndicate men, including Jaime Davo. So he has these men killed at the Syndicate's favela because he says that it can't be accepted if an enemy sleeps with the girl of a fallen Assassino. Later, Angel gets some information saying that Marcelo is involved in the car bomb. He decides to have Marcelo discredited in front of everyone, but he needs proof. So he steals a surveillance van containing a video tape showing Marcelo and Ana talking about their plans. According to Ana in the video tape, Marcelo has blown up Raul's car, and Ana has shot Andreas. Now Ana criticises him because he's never done something himself. Both of them suspect Angel to be an infiltrator, and Ana wants Marcelo to kill him. Angel secures the tape and gives it to Fumo, who passes it on to all the other Assassinos to make them turn against Marcelo. But Marcelo says that the tape is fake. Most of the gang members don't believe him, but a few are still loyal. Then, Marcelo holds a war council against Angel, saying that he's out of control and blaming the death of Andreas and several other Assassinos upon him. But during Marcelo's speech at the Sambadrome, Angel shows up. In the following battle, he guns down Marcelo and all the other traitors. Shortly after Marcelo's death, the Syndicate and the Disciples come together against the Assassinos, since this is an opportunity to take over their territory. After Angel and the others have defeated them, the Assassinos elect Angel their leader. After Marcelo's death, Angel figures that Victor Matos, who offered Angel to unite against the Syndicate and then split Rio in half, had made the same offer to Marcelo. Marcelo accepted it and used this opportunity to get rid of Andreas, which means that Victor indirectly caused the whole conflict. Gallery IMG_0170.PNG|Marcelo and Angel in the BoomDance Club. IMG_0172.PNG|Marcelo and Angel after a mission. IMG_0177.PNG|Marcelo and Ana on the video tape. es:Marcelo Category:City of Saints Characters Category:Missions Givers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists